


Hands of Silver; Eyes of Fire

by Elf_Loving_Dragon



Series: Sauron and Melkor Stuff [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Body Dysphoria, Branding, Coping Mechanisms, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pay Attention TO Tags, Trust Issues, Violence, silvergifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Loving_Dragon/pseuds/Elf_Loving_Dragon
Summary: Mairon gets his judgement from Manwe. He has to undo his crimes. But such is not easy, especially when you're placed under the charge of person you traumatized the most- Celebrimbor.ORThe author wants Mairon to suffer.(Includes Prologue) (And heed the tags)
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Eönwë & Sauron | Mairon, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Sauron and Melkor Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831555
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue

Mairon tried his best to ignore Namo's cold hand gripping his shoulder. He was being dragged along by him, but he had no idea where to. He hadn't been re-embodied yet; Manwe told he needed a form of assurance first. He didn't know what that assurance was either. But for now, his formless being was trapped within Namo's grip, and  was accompanied by Eonwe and Manwe.

He  occasionally turned to look at Eonwe, whom he trusted the most. But Eonwe didn't trust him at all, for he snarled whenever their eyes met.

Finally Mairon  was brought to an open garden he was unfamiliar with. He attempted to shake himself free of Namo's grip, but his actions earned him an even tighter grip. Mairon made a noise of discomfort, which in turn led him to hug the soil. 

Mairon wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, for he didn't know at who's boot he was staring at. But it did surprise him when he heard who the boot belonged to.

"Teleperinquar, son of Curufinwe." Manwe greeted. Mairon looked up. It indeed was the elf. 

He hadn't changed much after his re-embodiment. His hair, only, had  probably grown a foot or half longer. He smiled at Mairon.

"Hey."

Mairon snarled, but his formless presence could do nothing. Mairon failed to establish his anger and Eonwe laughed at how weak Mairon was. But Celebrimbor frowned. He sighed and spoke, "I understand your frustration. But I am afraid you have no words or choices here." Turning to Manwe, he continued, "Yes m'lord?" 

Manwe acknowledged him. "He will be yours from tomorrow." "Do you understand how much responsibility we are giving you?" Namo added. Celebrimbor nodded, "I understand. You can trust me with... him ." Mairon radiated discomfort and confusion.

"Well. You are going to be a slave to him. Suffer what you made others suffer." Eonwe said,  clearly pleased with the amount of shock that passed through Mairon. 

"He will  be given a body and sent to you tomorrow." Manwe spoke again. Mairon turned to look at Tyelpe once, before he was again dragged off by the Vala. Tyelpe mouthed a sorry.


	2. Someone to trust, perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor is now officially in the charge of the newly re embodied Maia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: MENTION BODY DYSPHORIA

Celebrimbor looked up in interest as the herald of Manwe folded his wings, plummeting down towards the ground  . Eonwe landed  gracefully  , muscles straining beneath his leggings. Unfortunately, the certain being who  was thrown  over his shoulder didn't add to his grace. Instead, the  newly  embodied Maia was kicking his legs around, trying to get himself up.

"You're order sire." Eonwe laughed, getting Mairon off his shoulders. Mairon, of course, wasn't pleased with his manhandling.  Celebrimbor chuckled and firmed his hand around Mairon's waist, refraining the latter from lashing out at Eonwe .

"Had to gag him." Eonwe gestured to the piece of silver fabric stuffed inside the Maia's mouth. "Wasn't speaking encouragable words."

"I understand." Celebrimbor nodded. He looked Mairon. Mairon was unlike what he used to be.

Mairon had  been reduced  to the size and physique of an young elf. He was shorter, leaner, and definitely weaker.  Somewhere in Celebrimbor's heart, a sense of sympathy stirred, seeing the  previously  magnificent Maia reduced to such less of a being . Tyelpe reached out to take off the gag.

Mairon, satisfied at the gag now off, immediately shouted at Eonwe, "May you rot in the void in hands of my Master."

Tyelpe couldn't save Mairon from the leg that shot at his crotch. Mairon doubled over. "Never speak of his foul presence again."

"You are going to face problems..." Eonwe said, looking up at the elf. "Well..." Tyelpe started.

When Manwe had ordered him to take care of Mairon, he had meant Tyelpe to punish him for his deeds. But Tyelpe believed that what Mairon had done wouldn't be undone by punishing him. He believed, that if Mairon got someone he could trust (like he trusted Melkor) he'd change. He believed that act of love could cure hate. And he was willing to try such out.

Tyelpe scooped up Mairon in his arms. Mairon was trying to bite at Eonwe's ankles, and Tyelpe didn't wish for the Maia to disfigure his face. "I got him." He assured Eonwe.

"Well then. I would like to leave now."  Turning to Mairon, Eonwe spoke, "If I hear you speak the foul creature's name again, I will make sure you lose that part of your body Namo wasted his time perfecting ."

Mairon blushed a little and stuck his tongue out at Eonwe, who soon flapped his wings and took off into the sky. Celebrimbor was happy that Mairon still had his fire.

"Let's go inside,  shall  we?" Tyelpe asked, feeling weird at the  previously  tall Maia now shorter than him. Mairon refused to acknowledge him, and instead tried wiggling out of his grasp. "I'll take that as an yes."

Celebrimbor still dwelt in Tirion, and in the many rooms of it Mairon was to stay.

Mairon refused to even look at Celebrimbor in the eye. It wasn't fear, nor embarrassment, but a strange form of anger that still dwelt in him.  And he couldn't contain his grief at how his magnificent body, his powers of lycanthropy, all  were dissolved  into a mere form of elf . How on Arda would he ever keep such shame from Melkor?

Ah! Melkor! Mairon's master, to whom he has been faithful, all the time, everywhere. And still now he didn't forget his loyalty. He wished that Manwe would have been stupid and sent him to the void too. He could have been together with his master then, till the end of Arda.

"Mairon!" Celebrimbor called, a frown resting on his face. Mairon realized he might not be the best at hiding his emotion and thoughts now. "Get him out of your head." Tyelpe said, concern clear in his voice.

"Why do you care?" Mairon spoke to him for the first time.

It somewhat relieved that the Maia huddled on his bed finally spoke.

"Never mind. I brought you grapes."

Mairon looked at the bowl the elf held. It was overflowing with a certain species of grapes he did enjoy eating.

"You told me this was your favourite. When you were Annatar I mean." Celebrimbor laughed. Mairon looked at the elf . There was no sign of hurt or mockery on Celebrimbor's face,  just  pure joy. But joy at what?

Tyelpe threw himself on the soft mattress beside Mairon, spilling some grapes on the bed in the process . He took the fallen ones and plopped them in his mouth. "Remember how we used to make a paste of these and paint with it on each other's faces?"

Mairon looked away. A very old melodious laughter rung out in his head. He sat there frozen, stuck in the memories.

_"You look like an eggplant!" Annatar laughed. Tyelpe shook his head, droplets of violet grape juice splattering everywhere. He took up a bit of grape juice on his own fingers and smeared it on Annatar's face. "Now you look like a rather unusual cat!" He burst out laughing. "Tyelpe... You're so easy..." Annatar suddenly spoke, his voice low. "What?" Tyelpe asked. Annatar smirked._

Mairon sighed. "I didn't mean to... remind you anything..." Celebrimbor spoke, the previous concern returning to him. Mairon turned back, took a grape and nibbled on it. "Why are you being so calm with me?"

Tyelpe's face softened. " I don't believe  hate can  be cured  with hate."

"You're too innocent."

" Perhaps ."

The two sat in silence,  occasionally  reaching out for a grape. Celebrimbor was the first to speak.

"You will need time, to get used to your new surroundings." He said. Mairon shrugged. "And your body." He added. That struck something in Mairon. He teared up.

Tyelpe immediately pulled the Maia in for a hug,  softly  apologizing. "They have been cruel to me... it hurt..." Mairon mumbled.

Celebrimbor pulled away and stared at the dissociating Maia. "It isn't supposed to hurt." Tyelpe said, lifting Mairon's head by his chin. Mairon  suddenly  snapped back to himself and sneered, "You expect them to be proper with me?"

Tyelpe sighed. He knew that the Vala were often cruel to those who did evil but... He didn't support what they did to Mairon. "I'll speak to them if I ever have the chance." He spoke, opening his arms, inviting the Maia.

Mairon leant onto him, surprising Tyelpe. "You will?" He asked. Tyelpe knew that it was difficult to meet a Vala without being an elf of importance, or one with guts. He wasn't of much important apart from that he was a great grandchild of Finwe. And yet... Mairon, who knew how things worked, expected him to speak to one?

In that very moment, Tyelpe realized that  maybe  ,  maybe  he was right. The Maia only needed someone to trust. Someone who could see past the stories he spins about himself. Tyelpe believed, that it was him. For when he looked into the maia's eyes, he saw a flicker of trust build in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to advices. This the first time I'm officially writing a multichapter fiction with great interest, feedback is always welcome.


	3. Acceptance is hard to come by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyelpe leaves Mairon alone by himself for a few minutes, hoping that he'd stay asleep. Unfortunate events occur.  
> Includes a snippet of Melkor's experience at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming a mess of ships-

Melkor looked up. Manwe, in his winged form, had appeared before him, with the usual smug grin on his face.

"I've got news." He stated, posture straight, radiating confidence, and looking pleased with himself. "I don't wish to hear it." Melkor stated.

"But you have to." Manwe couldn't stop grinning. "It's about your boyfriend." He stated again.  The way he established the word 'boyfriend' seemed to sweet for Manwe, as if coercing Melkor into submitting to him . Melkor looked up again, but this time he had had the curiosity Manwe wanted. He hissed a little, reminding Manwe that he's not in a mood for joking.

"Do you believe that he'd stay loyal to you?" Melkor narrowed his eyebrows. "I mean... Was the attraction- the love- true?" Manwe proceeded to walk around Melkor, who was, luckily, chained up.

Melkor was  visibly  flexing his jaw. "What have you done with him?"

"Nothing!" Manwe chuckled. Bending down to the level of Melkor's ears he whispered, voice  dangerously  low, "I've made him my puppet." Leaning back, he laughed  loudly , "I know your soft spot!"

***

Mairon stirred when someone knocked on the door. Tyelpe immediately started to hum again, trying to put him back to sleep. "You need it dear." He whispered.

Once Celebrimbor was sure Mairon was  comfortably  asleep, he got up and made his way towards the door. The person knocked again.

Tyelpe swung open the door, glaring at the elf standing there. She jumped back, surprised from the suddenness. "Uh..." She shook her head, trying to focus on her words, "Lady Galadriel requires your presence."

Tyelpe nodded, shooing the elf off. Galadriel had arrived to Valinor with Elrond, Gandalf, a couple of hobbits, and a horse. when Mairon was still imprisoned in Namo's halls. Celebrimbor was somewhat happy when he learnt Celeborn had stayed back in Middle-Earth.

His infatuation with Galadriel had almost gone, but he still found Celeborn annoying.

Tyelpe locked the room from outside, hoping that the Maia inside would stay asleep. He made his way down the halls. Galadriel's room was nearby, he wouldn't be far from his own.

"Son of Curufin." Galadriel greeted him. "Why not use my name?" Celebrimbor asked, entering the room. She smiled. "Very well then, Celebrimbor, heard you have taken charge of Sauron?" "Mairon." Celebrimbor corrected, "Yes, you're right."

"After so much? You forgave him too  easily , don't you believe such?" Galadriel asked once he had reached her.

Celebrimbor looked down.

Your love for him is unlike I've ever  witnessed . Galadriel spoke through her mind. Tyelpe stood silent.

Does he love you back? Have you ever given such a thought?

"I don't care."

"You never did."

Galadriel turned back, walking towards the balcony. Celebrimbor watched her  warily . "He still values his master too much." Galadriel said. "Have you seen him? He has become so vulnerable!" "They've hurt what he valued the most- his ego."

Celebrimbor couldn't argue with that. He himself wanted Mairon to lose his ego. But would he torment Mairon for that? He dreaded asking himself that question. For as Galadriel had pointed out, he still couldn't completely forgive the Maia.

"Master...?" Mairon whimpered, reaching out to find the warmth that disappeared from his side. He cracked his eyes open, only to  be greeted by  white walls, instead of the usual polished granite he had got used to.

Panicked, he shot up on the bed. Everything seemed unfamiliar to him. The soft bed, the warm mattress... and his body. His body!

He felt his throat tighten as the reality sunk to him. He looked around, feeling helpless and hated. This wasn't him. He wasn't weak. He is a strong Maia. This  is supposed  to be challenge to him. Is he then, softening inside? And all worsened when the door opened to an elf he knew too much, "Tyelp- who on Ea?!"

Mairon screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging at the Elf who  just  entered.

Celebrimbor was still standing  quietly  in Galadriel's room when the scream echoed throughout the halls . He gasped, and forgetting Galadriel, dashed out to go to his room. He immediately regretted leaving the Maia alone.

"He... screamed... when I entered... And..." Maitimo said, pinning down Mairon to the floor. Mairon thrashed about, and Tyelpe saw that he had scratched Maitimo on his face. "What happened her?" Tyelpe asked, dragging the Maia away from the stronger elf.. Mairon was trembling in his arms, face curled up into a sneer. He hissed at Tyelpe's loud voice.

"Hush. I shouldn't have left you alone" Tyelpe sighed, shooting a glare at his uncle.

"Why is he here?" Maitimo asked, his gaze sinister.

"Thauron," A dark haired elf replied, entering the room, "was placed under Tyelpe's charge." It was Fingon. He shooed away the crowd that had gathered. Tyelpe nodded.

Mairon looked up, having calmed down. He fixed his gaze at Fingon for a few seconds before burying his face face in his knees and whispered, "I want my master." Mairon didn't care who thought what in the room. He wanted his master- he wanted to go into the void and stay forever with his master. Why are the other Vala making him suffer so much? They  were supposed  to be gentle beings.

Only Melkor  was allowed  to hurt and humiliate him.

The elves' eyes softened. Well, for everyone except Maitimo's. "Very funny. Look at you all vulnerable." He mocked. Mairon whimpered, "No." "Please, the Valar have hurt him bad enough during his re-embodiment. Look how they changed his appearance."

Fingon cleared his throat, "Don't speak about him in his presence. He doesn't wish to hear about his body." Mairon looked up at him in interest, agreeing with him. To Mairon, it seemed as if only Fingon had the most common sense in the room, and he was grateful for such.

"How did you know that?" Tyelpe asked. Fingon clutched Maitimo's wrist, and looking at him, whispered, "Trust me, I know." Maitimo looked at him and smiled. He forgot his hatred for Mairon, and leant in to  quickly  place a kiss on Fingon's forehead.

"Why were you here, Uncle Nelyo?" Tyelpe asked, turning to Maitimo. "Well uh... Me and Finno were planning to get married so uh-"

"Congratulations." Mairon  suddenly  said, surprising the other three. He stood up and tried to size up Maitimo. He failed, much to Maitimo's amusement.

"I hope you find peace after your marriage."


	4. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks can make you do violent things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I advertise [my tumblr](https://elf-loving-dragon.tumblr.com/) :)  
> where I write smaller fics.  
> ALSO THIS MIGHT HAVE SOME TRIGGERING VIOLENCE!!

Tyelpe felt weird talking to his father after so many years. After Curufin and Celegorm had been re-embodied, they had stayed away from the rest for a long time.

“You are taking care of your abuser.” Curufin spoke.

Celebrimbor looked up at his father. He was leaning onto a tree trunk staring at him right in the eye, chewing on some mint.

“He isn’t my abuser.” Celebrimbor lied. Curufin raised his eyebrows, looking at his son in disbelief.

“You can trust him, father.”

“You are so very blind Tyelpe.” Curufin sighed. “You love someone who tortured you.”

Tyelpe looked away.

_“Annatar it hurts…” Celebrimbor whispered, his voice hoarse from crying._

_“Where are the rings?” Sauron asked, pressing the dagger deeper into his skin._

“NO!” Tyelpe exclaimed. “He’s changing!  I feel  it! He is no longer a shadow of Melkor… He is- He-” His voice started breaking. Curufin  quickly  pulled him into an embrace.

“Son…” Curufin spoke, “You are going to make your own choices… But if he hurts you again, I’ll lock him in my basement and-”

Curufin didn’t get to finish his sentence as Celebrimbor pushed him away and started walking away without a word . He disappeared into the thin haze, leaving Curufin alone.

Tyelpe cursed himself when he reached his room. He wasn’t supposed to go that weak. Especially since he’s trying to stop people from lining up to kill Mairon.

Mairon! Tyelpe had promised to take him out for a walk!  Quickly  grabbing a clean robe, he rushed to Mairon’s room.

“Knock! Knock! Open the door!” Tyelpe said, putting on a smiley face. “It’s open!” Came the answer. Turning the knob, Celebrimbor opened and  momentarily  stopped breathing. Mairon was wearing  possibly  nothing but a white robe, exposing his chest. His orange hair was falling over his face in locks as he studied some flowers on his table.

He looked up at Celebrimbor and smirked, “Pervert.”

“What- no!” Celebrimbor laughed. “I’m  just  admiring the admirable.” “No puns, you promised.” “Okay, Okay!”

Celebrimbor walked over to the table with flowers. “What is this?” He asked.

“Oh that.” Mairon chewed his lips. “I was getting bored. Asked Fingon if I could somehow help him. Told me to choose some good flowers.”

Celebrimbor grinned, and got a look of confusion from Mairon.

“Get ready for our walk. Or do you want to show your abs to everyone?”

Mairon rolled his eyes, went to the bathroom, and came back a few seconds later.

Mairon caught how Tyelpe’s smile faded. “Black robes?” “I thought I could wear whatever I wanted.” “Yes but-” “Let’s go then.” Mairon cut him off.

Dark coloured robes, especially in shades of Grey, had come to be a symbolism of Melkor's influence.

Celebrimbor agreed, and both left the room followed by a newfound tension.

_The room was dark, void of any light. Celebrimbor screamed. Eregion had been destroyed by  Sauron, and he  was taken  to be prisoner. He had trusted him. He had trusted Annatar._

_“Well, well, well! The grandchild of Feanaro knows to speak!” A voice spoke. Celebrimbor turned around violently , searching for the voice. It seemed to be coming from every corner._

_“Traitor!” He screamed._

_Sauron laughed. A bright light condensed in front of Celebrimbor. A tall and handsome Maia stepped out, and his hair seemed to be on fire. For moments Celebrimbor sat there captivated. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, standing in front of him was Annatar._

_He had a worried expression, his grey cloak bloody and tattered. “Tyelpe!” He exclaimed. “They have hurt you!”_

_“Yes.” Celebrimbor sobbed, his strong facade dissappearing. He put his head on Annatar’s chest. “Thauron attacked us. He- He said that he was you.”_

_“Lies! I’ve got you now. You’ll stay with me now.”_

_“Thankyou.”_

_“With me.” Annatar said. “Forever.” Celebrimbor shivered at that word and looked up. Clad in black robes, Sauron was smiling down at him. “Won’t you...”_

_He leaned down towards his ear-_

“Tyelpe?”

“Traitor!” Celebrimbor screamed, hitting Mairon across his face. The smaller elf-maia lost his balance and slammed into a wall. A couple of elves stopped to enjoy the drama.

Mairon shook his head and stood up, his mood now made worse. “Speak for yourself, Telperinquar!” He walked towards to dizzy elf, and with a force unexpected from him, slammed the elf into the wall. “YOU had betrayed ME!”

Tyelpe looked at the elf in confusion. “Mai-”

“Don’t! I’ve had enough! You betrayed me and made the rings, didn’t you? You put your family to shame.” Elves all around gasped. It was a sensitive topic.

“Mairon listen to me-” “Don’t Mairon me.”

Heels clacked on the tiles as Curufin and Celegorm pushed through the crowd. Curufin stared at his son’s distressed face and assumed what had happened.

“What did you do?” He sneered at Mairon.

“He dared to insult Gorthaur. He dared to insult ME!”

The name tasted bitter on Mairon’s tongue. That name  was given  to him by elves who feared him. His master called him by that name, always in a tone of appreciation. And he has brought disgrace to that name. He had brought disgrace to Melkor.

Mairon felt the tears rolling down his cheek as he tried backing away. “Tyelpe…” He whispered as realization struck him. He knew Curufin was planning his murder, and he wasn't strong enough to fight him. He watched Celebrimbor’s eyes soften. But before he could run, he felt himself getting gagged. Again.

“Save your tears. You’re going to Eonwe.” He heard Celegorm speak. “Please!” He cried, but it got muffled by the cloth.

Celebrimbor watched  helplessly  as a screaming, panicking Mairon  was carried  away by the third son of Feanor . “Why, father? You all will get him killed!”

Curufin looked at his soon, his eyes flashing a dark red. “Why didn’t you stop Tyelko then?”

Celebrimbor let his tears overflow as he looked at Curufin in agony. He now knew the answer to his dreaded question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after so much time. I wonder what'll happen to Mairon at Eonwe's place !


	5. The Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware- things will be getting a bit dark from now onwards. Manwe is upto no good, and Mairon suffers. Melkor had to watch all of it. Trigger warnings will apply for violence and branding.

Melkor  was exhausted . The chains around his limbs were cutting down on his skin. He was also wary of the void. He was unaware of the hideous creatures residing in its maws.

He froze when a cold hand patted his head. “How are you doing, brother?”

“I got a special surprise for you today.” Manwe grinned, pulling out a soft silver fabric. It shone so much that Melkor had look away. Manwe wouldn’t allow it, and he forced his brother to look into the fabric. Melkor didn’t struggle. He had learnt not to.

The fabric shimmered, it’s surface dissolving into mist. “You are going to watch how your little pet suffers today.”

“No.” Melkor said. “Why not? You have to. I myself whispered the plan into their heads, you have to watch it!”

Melkor shook his head, “Hurt me! Not him!”

Manwe chuckled, “But brother, you ruined so many lives, let me ruin yours!” He forced Melkor to look at the fabric.

***

Mairon had never felt this helpless, this threatened. Or wait, he did. He could only remember the pain and humiliation from Luthien’s siege now. Eonwe snapped his fingers in front of Mairon’s face, "Look at me when I’m speaking.”

Eonwe had lectured him and listed every single person he had tortured to death. “You are lucky they don’t want to do it to you.” He had said with amusement. He made Mairon recite all those names from his memory, forcing him to apologize.

Mairon felt guilty for the first time in years. But at the same time, he reminded himself that he is the Gorthaur, whom elves feared. He did what he enjoyed, and he shouldn’t feel guilty for it. But what about those who he ruined… They had done nothing wrong.

Mairon whimpered. Eonwe now nodded towards Celebrimbor, who was  quietly  standing in the background. He had arrived to collect Mairon.

Celebrimbor grabbed Mairon by his arm and dragged him out of the room. Tyelpe wasn't being all soft and supportive Mairon noted. It alarmed him. Does that mean he can't use Tyelpe as a shield anymore?

The journey back to Tirion from Eonwe’s eagle-nest was long, and it was painful, for Mairon got dragged all the way across . Mairon had once tried to keep his hand on Tyelpe’s shoulders but Tyelpe snapped at him.

Once they were in the elven-resident, Celebrimbor didn’t lead them towards their room. Instead, he took off down the hallways, dragging the poor elf-maia behind him.

He led them to a conference room, and inside the room, the Feanorian family was waiting. With them were a few more elves,  notably  Celebrian, who sneered upon seeing him. Eol’s son was there too, chilling in the far corner of the room. Mairon knew all the faces from the dungeons of angbad, but he couldn’t remember  all of  them.

Celebrimbor stranded Mairon in front of all the hungry eyes, and went to sit amidst his uncles. He sat far as he could from Curufin.

Mairon was now scared and anxious. He was almost, almost on the verge of a full breakdown. He was in front of  possibly  every single elf he had tortured, and Eru knows what they have decided for him.

“Please…” Mairon begged.  The room burst out laughing, but immediately stopped laughing when Maitimo raised his hand . His eyes were burning with hatred and… pain?

“Thauron.” His voice was deep. Mairon knew it, he had heard it. And he had taken his time to break that confidence in him. He felt as if all the stares were stabbing at him.

“You know why you are here; I assume?”

Mairon didn’t answer.

“Well, when you  were placed  under my nephew, you were to undo your crimes. What’s a better method to do that, than to  satisfy  those you wronged?”

Mairon attempted to make eye contact with Celebrimbor who refused to even look at him.

“You and your foul Master enjoyed one thing. Common to everyone…” Maedhros paused, his expression becoming pained. Mairon observed several elves in the meeting became shifty. Most tried touching their shoulders.

Mairon realized what was coming.

“Was to BRAND THEM!” Maitimo almost shouted, his voiced cold and slow. The entire room became even more silent if it was possible.  The silence  was broken by  a few elves who started snickering from Mairon's horrified expression .

“No… please no!” Mairon cried out, falling to his knees in front of everyone. He didn’t care for his reputation right now, but he would bear pain from no one except Melkor. He would only bear his brand, no one else's!

Celegorm laughed, “Are you scared?”

Mairon looked up at him, “Yes.” Celegorm’s smile faded and  was replaced  with a hard glare, “Then  be scared .”

Celebrimbor stood up. “The meeting ends here. You had all agreed to it, and now you have seen the confirmation that the branding will  be carried  out.” Celebrimbor took a shaky breath and looked at the Maia  miserably  lying on the floor. “But after that he will be mine to deal with.”

Back at his room, Mairon buried his face in a pillow, screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn’t want any of this to happen. He felt so weak and helpless without his master by his side. He wondered if he knew what was happening to him.

Celebrimbor came inside Mairon’s room with a towel. The lock was  purposefully  sabotaged. Mairon  was denied  his privacy. Curufin wasn't joking.

“Take a bath, you look miserable.” Mairon didn’t respond immediately. Celebrimbor was patient. He kept the towel on the bedside table and sat down on the couch, and started braiding his hair.

“Were you for or against this decision?” Mairon’s muffled voice spoke.

Celebrimbor sighed. He rubbed his forehead. “For.” He muttered.

Mairon put the pillow away and sat up. Ignoring Tyelpe, he picked up the towel and went inside the bathroom. “When is it?” He asked,  surprisingly  calm.

“Anytime. Today, Tomorrow, Day after Tomorrow. Don’t worry about that.”

Once Mairon had come out of his bath wearing fresh clothes, Tyelpe posed another question, “You have  been branded  before, haven’t you ?”

Mairon didn’t answer.

It was the next day. Nobody could wait.

The Maia didn’t complain when he  was led  into the forges. The dark expanse was only lit up by torches and fires from workplaces and furnaces. A huge crowd, more than what was in the meeting had gathered to see what was the latest gossip about.

Almost everyone jeered at him. He didn’t say anything. He ignored them, keeping his eyes low. He had been public before, he reminded himself. He deserved it, he made himself believe.

Cold chains wrapped around his wrists. Is this how his master was feeling right now? Exposed, vulnerable, helpless? His shirt got ripped off without his consent. Where’s his autonomy?

He heard every single insult and mockery thrown at him.  Surprisingly , he felt no rage. He was calm, he was peaceful. He felt one with his master, he knew he was somewhere, he felt him.

He felt the hot metal touch his spine, and he screamed in agony. Blood rushing to his mouth. The noises around him buzzed and lost their coherency. His mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to edit the first chapters a bit, because Maitimo's personality now is a bit more rougher. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Edit: I edited them :)


End file.
